


Transportation Negotiation

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ducati - Freeform, F/M, Motorcycles, New York City, Press and Tabloids, Public Transportation, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Silver Dollar, Three Things, past jane/thor, slinky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy's struggling to get a cab, so Thor makes other plans.





	Transportation Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> tigerliliesandcherryblossoms on tumblr prompted ducati, silver dollar, steel slinky.

Darcy turned from trying to hail a cab and spotted Thor attempting to conduct a transaction with a nearby motorcyclist.

"Thor,  _ no _ ," she said, halting him as he held out his offerings.

"But must we not return to the Tower with haste?" he asked. "This Midgardian steed would serve us well."

"Okay, first of all, that's a Ducati, and I'm not getting on one of those without making sure I have an  _ ironclad _ last will and testament. No offense," she added to the motorcyclist. "I just haven't decided whether Clint or Piet should have my iPod once I'm gone."

"None taken," the motorcyclist replied, enthralled with being in the presence of the thunder god.

"Secondly," Darcy continued, "it is worth  _ way _ more than the silver dollar he's offering. Don't sell yourself short, friend."

The motorcyclist scoffed. "But he's  _ Thor _ ."

"And finally, I'm pretty sure that slinky was a  _ gift _ . And Tony Stark does not give gifts lightly."

Thor frowned at it, considering, and then pocketed it. "I apologize," he told the motorcyclist. "I cannot complete our bargain. I do not have enough to offer in exchange for your glorious steed."

"Dude, I would have given it to you for a selfie," the motorcyclist said, pulling out their phone.

Darcy sighed and Thor leaned in to oblige them, flashing his selfie standard of double peace signs and a goofy grin.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Darcy said. "He doesn't have a license, and even though he's pretty great at everything, I'd hate to see your beautiful steed explode less than a block from here in a big fiery ball that is visible from space. And I would like being in that big fiery explosion even less."

"No problem," the motorcyclist said, fastening their helmet. "Awesome to meet you, thanks for the selfie!"

"'Great at everything'?" Thor repeated, leaning toward Darcy the way he did when he was about to sweep her into his arms.

"Nope," she said, shutting him down with a hand in his face. "Save that for later. I don't want to get stalked by the paparazzi just so they can splash me across the tabloids. 'THOR'S NEW LOVE?? Doctor Foster devastated!!! Baby due later this year!! Mothman lurking outside Jersey City!!'"

Thor chuckled and leaned away again, craning his neck down the street, searching the skyscrapers for a gigantic glowing 'A.' "How will we reach the Tower if you are unable to find us conveyance?"

"Dude, you're not going to be able to see the Tower from here."

"Shall I summon Mjolnir?"

"Yeah, no. We'll just take the subway."

"The trains that run beneath the city?" Thor asked. Darcy nodded and tugged him into motion and headed for the nearest station. "Those are... rather crowded sometimes, yes?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Sometimes, yeah. But I'm sure you can keep your hands to yourself for  _ one _ subway ride."

Thor smiled, a smile that promised things. "Perhaps."

He didn't, but Darcy didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you rather travel through New York by cab, subway, or ducati?
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169744848963/transportation-negotiation)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
